gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Shining Wings
Shining Wings is the twelfth episode of Gundam Build Divers. Synopsis Riku and Sarah finally confront Tsukasa Shiba, the mastermind behind the Mass-Divers. Undaunted by the intense hatred of GBN that courses through Shiba's whole body, they try to engage him in dialogue. Meanwhile, a huge mobile armor appears in the space around the resource satellite where the main battle is taking place, strengthened even further by the Break Decals' power.Gundam Build Divers-Episode 12 Shining Wings(EN,TW,KR,FR,IT sub) Plot Within Tsukasa's base, he explains to Riku and Sarah that wants to wreck GBN to open the players’ eyes but did not explain what he meant. He then dismissed the GBN and its players as flawed. Outside the base, the fighting continues as Rommel asks Koichi how long it's been since the assault team went inside. Koichi tells him it's been over 13 minutes and asks if contact's been made. Rommel says they couldn’t due to the Break Decal bugs. Momoka worries about the assault team’s safety, but Magee tells her to focus on the battle instead. As Yukio attacks, he utters Riku's name in worry. In the base, Kyoya finds the Gundam 00 Diver Ace as Shahryar and Tigerwolf catches up to him. In his room, Tsukasa continues on with his cryptic monologue, asserting that wrecking the GBN is the only way to “cure” the game and its players. Riku and Tsukasa then argued over their viewpoints of GBN: Riku believes GBN is a world of serious Gunpla Battle, where there's passion and excitement and people care about each other, while Tsukasa believes it's a stupid, dull and boring world full of falsehoods. When Riku declares Tsukasa's nothing more than a cheater who never actually fought a real Gunpla Battle, Tsukasa counters that Riku is the one who never felt a real Gunpla Battle. As he rants angrily about breaking the GBN, Tsukasa’s avatar begins to glitch. Sarah then questions why he is crying despite what he said, and this caused him to snaps as he says that she knows noting. Just then, Kyoya arrives and agrees that they don’t know anything and so they wanted to hear his story. Shahrya and Tigerwolf enter as well, and the latter quickly jumps onto Tsukasa to reveal his identity. Tsukasa is then revealed to actually be a Guest Diver Haro, shocking everyone and allowing him to escape. The resource satellite then starts falling apart. Outside, everyone watch in shock as the base breaks in half and a massive MA-08 Big Zam appears, bath in the purple aura of a Break Decal. Magee is horrified by the new enemy’s size, and Emilia states it’s more than three times its usual size. Karuna wonders what scale the Gunpla is in, but is told by the returning Kyoya that the Break Decal can even control Gunpla’s size. As he and the other Divers escape from the base, Kyoya apologizes to Rommel for letting Tsukasa get away. As everyone wonders about the Big Zam, it fires its Anti-Aircraft Mega Particle Guns and their beams splits into even more beams, destroying multiple Coalition units. Kyoya tells everyone to scatter, and inside the Big Zam, Tsukasa is still furious over Sarah's words and activated the final of the three phases of his Break Decal. Sarah suddenly feels ill, and the purple aura of all the Mass-Divers’ gunpla changed to reddish-black as they came under the influence of the Big Zam’s Break Decal. The Big Zam fires its Anti-Aircraft Mega Particle Guns again, destroying more Gunpla and creating lightings that threatening to destroy the entire battlefield. Game Master then contacts Kyoya – the administration been monitoring everything and the abnormal lightning is actually a bug that infiltrates the GBN’s Main Program and erases system data. There is even more bad news, the lightning bug has leaked to another server even though the server Kyoya’s Coalition is in should have been isolated. The administration is trying its best to stop it, but the bug’s rate of infection is faster. The Game Master then estimated that at this rate, the Break Decal bug would affect all servers and caused the entire game to collapse. In the Big Zam’s cockpit, Tsukasa declares that ‘Judgement Day’ has arrived for GBN. He admits that he would have been content on letting this server collapse, but he didn't expect the entire game to be infected by his test of the enhanced Break Decal. As the Coalition keeps fighting, Tsukasa growls that they should open their eyes and see how fragile the GBN world is. Kyoya confirms to Riku that Big Zam’s bug is affecting all of GBN, and Emilia chimes in and says that based on measurements done, the Mass-Divers’ Gunpla are amplifying and diffusing the signal from the Big Zam, to which Rommel notes that these Gunplas are serving as boost antennas. Magee attacks a customized GM Custom, but its Mass-Diver begs him not to attack, that his Gunpla is acting on its own. He also says that the Mass-Divers were all just finding an easy way to get stronger, and this mess is not what they wanted. Realizing time is running out, Shahryar and Tigerwolf decide to distract the other Mass-Divers while Kyoya and Rommel go after the Big Zam from different sides. Riku, Sarah, Emilia, Karuna, Kurt and several others join the two, as other Coalition members divert the Big Zam’s attention. Riku, Kyoya and his vice-captains, and a few others shoot at the Big Zam, but their beams were deflected by its I-Field. The Big Zam responds with its Large Mega Particle Gun, and the 00 Diver Ace is saved by Emilia but this cost her half of her Gunpla. Kyoya encourages the Coalition members not to give up, saying he will close in and attack at zero range to sidestep the I-Field. Tigerwolf saves a Mass-Diver from a lightning as the latter is simply tricked by Tsukasa. Elsewhere, Ayame attempts to get the RX-Zeromaru moving, but her efforts are useless. Before it gets strike by a lighting, Momoka rams it away and it is caught by Koichi and Yukio, causing Ayame to break into tears at the fact they were willing to rescue her. The fight against the Big Zam goes poorly; Kyoya’s attempt to get into zero range is hampered by the Big Zam's Anti-to-Air Missiles, while Rommels close in from the Big Zam’s bottom and strikes with a chainsaw, but it shatters against the Mobile Armor’s armor. When Kyoya finally gets to zero range, even his Shiguru Shield’s blade break upon impact with the armor. Two missiles slam into Rommel's Gunpla and explode, heavily damaging it. Just as the situation seems hopless, Kyoya rallies everyone not to give up, as there is still a possibility of victory. He then asks for them to stand by him. Riku voices his desire to protect GBN, and refuses to back down, as the game is precious to everyone. His console then glows, and Sarah tell him the 00 Diver Ace is receiving and reacting to his strong feelings. She also reveals that the Gunpla wants to release its power, and Riku activates the Trans-Am System. With this new power, he evades Tsukasa's attacks and gets in close, but the 00 Diver Ace’s GN Diver Swords shatter along with its left hand during the assault. However, Riku's determination inspires everyone else to keep going and they go all out on the Big Zam. Riku is awed by this as Sarah tells him she wants to help protect this world too. She wants to be with him and everyone else forever, laying her hands on Riku's hand. As they smile at each other, the cockpit glows brightly and two large energy wings burst out of the 00 Diver Ace’s GN Drives. The 00 Diver Ace’s special Trans-Am wings deflected the Big Zam’s beams, and Ayame comments on how beautiful they are. The 00 Diver Ace then flies over to the Big Zam, and drap its Trans-Am wings over it. To Tsukasa's shock, the Big Zam can't move and the wings also nullified the Break Decal’s effects, undoing the damage caused by the bug. Despite this, Tsukasa refused to give up, but he is attacked by Tigerwolf and Shahryar, who unleashed their strongest attacks and managed to damage the Big Zam. Kyoya follows up with his ‘EX Calibur’ attack, before Riku finishes the fight, charging right through the Big Zam, destroying it. The Game Master then congratulates Kyoya on a job well done, and remarks that they can rest easy now. Kyoya then declares their mission complete. As the Coalition members cheer, Yukio, Momoka and Koichi race to Riku and Sarah's side, with Momoka chastising Koichi for asking about how Riku pulled off that strange ability instead of being concerned for his safety. As the sun rises, Sarah hugs Riku in joy and they laugh happily. Stats Characters * Riku Mikami * Momoka Yashiro * Yukio Hidaka * Koichi Nanase * Sarah * Ayame * Magee * Tigerwolf * Shahryar * Kyoya Kujo * Rommel * Tsukasa Shiba Mecha * GN-0000DVR/A Gundam 00 Diver Ace * RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master * PEN-01M Momokapool * RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake * RX-零 RX-Zeromaru * Gundam Love Phantom * GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade * XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron * AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum * GH-001RB Grimoire Red Beret Quotes Music * Opening: Diver's High by Sky-Hi * Ending: Ashita e by Iris Notes & Trivia *This episode marks the first animated appearance of the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam and the GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie from Mobile Suit Gundam 00I and Mobile Suit Gundam 00P respectively. References